fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Oko w oko z wrogiem
Zmierzch Bogów: Walka o Życie - część 2, odcinek 1. Jotunheim jest mroźną krainą lodów, domem lodowych gigantów, największych przeciwników Asów i Wanów. Tylko najsilniejsi zdolni są przetrwać na wrogim terenie całe dwie noce. Będzie to drugie wyzwanie, z którym będą musieli się zmierzyć młodzi bogowie. Czy po tygodniowej przerwie od czasu Alfheimu są wystarczająco wypoczęci, by sprostać czemuś znacznie groźniejszemu niż Ciemność? --- Dziesiątka postaci wpatrywała się w dal, stojąc na najwyższym szczycie Jotunheimu, czekając na przybycie przewodnika. Shad'Ya:-Strasznie tu zimno.. Asgeir:-Dobrze ci tak, bękarcie ognia. Sigrid:-Asgeir! Przestań - dobrze wiesz, co przeszła w Alfheimie! Shad'Ya wsunęła dłoń pod kurtkę, by przejechać dłonią po medalionie, który otrzymała od króla elfów. Emanował ciepło. Yrsa:-Nie wydaje mi się, bym mogła długo tu wytrzymać. Eithne:-To normalne, dla kogoś takiego jak ty - przyzwyczajonego do dobrych warunków. Ja byłam tu już wiele razy, gdy wraz z ojcem walczyłam z gigantami. Throst:-Ja czasem wybierałem się tu z Egirem. Runa:-To miejsce nie jest miejscem dla wszystkich. Moja moc słabnie, z każdą sekundą pobytu tutaj. Tore:-Wyczuwam złą aurę. Jedyne, co tu znajdziemy to wojna. Thyri:-Zgadzam się z tobą. Chcę stąd odejść. Egir:-Byłoby to jednoznaczne z rezygnacją z turnieju. Róbcie co chcecie, słabeusze. Shad'Ya:-Domyślam się, jakiego rodzaju próbie zostaniemy poddani. Runa:-Mnie się zdaje, że to będzie próba siły. Wili:-Dobrze ci się zdaje. Dziesiątka bogów spojrzała na osobę, która wymówiła ostatnie zdanie. Eithne:-Ty... jesteś... Asgeir:-No świetnie! Przywiało tu brata Odyna. Eithne, przywitaj się z wujaszkiem! Eithne:-Więcej szacunku, idioto! Sigrid:-Myślałam, że Alviss będzie prowadził ten turniej.. Wili:-I tak będzie. Tyle, że nie wszystkie etapy. Nie każdy ma odwagę zawitać do Utgardu. Egir:-A więc próba siły.. Młody bóg uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Wili zauważył to. Wili:-Nie ciesz się na zapas, chłopcze. Siła, o którą się rozchodzi, może odbiegać od twego wyobrażenia siły. Runa:-Mówisz zagadkami. Nie podoba mi się to. Asgeir:-A więc co musimy zrobić? Wili:-Przetrwać. Widzicie to? Noc zachodzi nad Utgardskim niebem. Eithne:-Kraina lodów nocą nie jest miejscem dla nas. Nawet Odyn nie wybierał się przeciwko gigantom o tej porze. Wili:-Właśnie dlatego będziecie działać w dwóch, pięcioosobowych grupach. Pamiętajcie - władca musi być silny i odważny. Throst:-Niebo nie zwiastuje nam nic dobrego... Wili:-A więc będziecie mieli jeszcze trudniejsze zadanie. Pamiętajcie - wygracie, gdy wzejdzie słońce. Thyri:-Brzmi poetycko. Yrsa:-...I niebezpiecznie... Nie ma w tym nic romantycznego. Eithne:-A więc według ciebie wszystko powinno być romantyczne? Yrsa:-Powinno, powinno. Może ty też powinnaś spróbować? Elric lubiłby cię bardziej. Eithne:-Nie zależy mi już na tym padalcu. Weź go sobie. Wili:-Rozdzielam drużyny. Grupa pierwsza: Eithne, Throst, Yrsa, Thyri, Asgeir. Grupa druga: Shad'Ya, Egir, Runa, Sigrid, Tore. Powodzenia. Po tych słowach zniknął, a zawodnicy zostali sami. Czekało ich trudne zadanie, a stawka rozchodziła się o ich życie. I władzę w Gimlei. Każda z drużyn rozeszła się w swoją stronę. --- --- --- --- --- --- --- Drużyna, którą dowodził Throst ruszyła w kierunku zachodnim. Dowódca wpatrywał się w ciemniejące z każdą chwilą niebo, którym się kierował. Był częścią nieboskłonu jako jego uosobienie, mógł więc na podstawie jego ułożenia znaleźć bezpieczną kryjówkę dla swej drużyny. Ze zdumieniem stwierdził, że Eithne, jego rywalka nie kwestionuje jego decyzji. Dziewczyna szła ze zwieszoną głową dosłownie patrząc pod nogi. Yrsa spoglądała na nią z wyrzutami sumienia. Yrsa:-Eithne... mówiłaś, że się nie gniewasz.. Eithne:-Albowiem tak jest. Mój humor jest w takim stanie, nie z powodu Elrica. Po prostu mam z tym miejscem związanych tak wiele negatywnych wspomnień.. Yrsa:-Eithne... czy dalej będziesz chciała się ze mną przyjaźnić? Eithne:-Oczywiście. Nie możemy stracić tej więzi przez idiotę takiego jak Elric. Nie wiem, co ty w nim kochasz, ale mam nadzieję, że potraktuje cię lepiej. Yrsa:-Bo wiesz... jest coś, co muszę ci powiedzieć.. Proszę, tylko nie wykpij mnie. I nie mów nikomu innemu. Eithne przystanęła, pozwalając Yrsie podejść bliżej, by umożliwić przekazanie wstydliwej wiadomości ciszej. Yrsa:-Ehh... chyba jestem w ciąży. Eithne:-ŻE CO?! ŻE JAK?! Yrsa:-Nie karz mi tego powtarzać! Eithne:-No, ale... ale... przecież... z Elric'iem jesteście od tygodnia! Ja byłam z nim od dwustu lat, a on nawet mnie nie pocałował! Yrsa:-Tak jakoś wyszło. Eithne:-Niech zgadnę - potrzebujesz pomocy? Yrsa:-Tak... Eithne:-Nie znam się na tych sprawach, lecz spróbuję ci pomóc jak tylko będę mogła. Po tych słowach zrównała się z Throstem na czele grupy, pozostawiając Yrsę za sobą. Z tyłu kroczyli jeszcze Asgeir i Thyri. Bóg mórz obiecał dziewczynie naukę walki. Z jej poetycką duszą nie było to proste. Ćwiczyli walkę na miecze podczas zarządzonych przez Throst'a postoi. Młody bóg pokazywał również towarzyszce, jak polować w trudnych warunkach, jakie stanowiły mrozy Utgardu. Dziewczyna jednak nie była w stanie pojąć sztuki wojny. Thyri:-To się nie uda. Jestem beznadziejna. Asgeir:-Nie jesteś. Może po prostu to nie twoje przeznaczenie. Thyri:-Ale w takim razie nie mam szans w Turnieju! Władca musi być silny! Asgeir:-Masz w sobie moc, Thyri. Nikt nie pisze piękniejszych wierszy, nikt nie ma takiego talentu poetyckiego. Thyri:-Dziękuję za komplementy, obawiam się jednak, że na nic mi się nie zdadzą. Asgeir:-Nie musisz brać udziału w Ragnaroku. Jeśli chcesz, możesz się skryć poza Midgardem i Asgardem. Na przykład w Alfheimie lub Svartalheimie - przeżyjesz. Thyri:-Wiesz co Asgeir? Nie zgadzam się z tym, co mówi o tobie Shad'Ya.. Asgeir:-To surturowska szumowina. Nie mieszaj jej w nasze sprawy. Cieszę się, że tym razem nie jestem z nią w grupie. --- --- --- --- --- --- --- Tymczasem grupa Egira maszerowała w ciszy. Wszystkim chłód dawał się we znaki. Tylko młoda Shad'Ya, córka Surtura nie odczuwała tego tak gwałtownie, jak powinna zważywszy na to, że jej żywiołem był ogień. Shad'Ya czuła ciepło. Jego źródłem był medalion, który nosiła na szyi, przykryty ubraniami. Był jej skarbem. Runa:-Wydaje mi się, że powinniśmy ruszyć w kierunku północnym i znaleźć jakąś jaskinię. Egir:-Wyśmienity pomysł. Niestety nie dla nas. Na północy znajduje się kwatera wroga. Wyprawa tam z Tore'm i Sigrid to samobójstwo. Sigrid:-Egirze, nie skreślaj nas od razu. Znam się na lekach - mogę uleczyć wojenne rany. Uzdrowiciele w czasie walki są przydatni. Egir:-Gdyby naszym zadaniem było zniszczenie gigantów, sam chętnie dokonałbym tej rzeźni. Ale pamiętajcie - próba kończy się z zakończeniem turnieju. Shad'Ya:-Co to znaczy? Egir:-Myślę, że Runa wie. Po tych słowach skinął głową w kierunku bogini, by im to wytłumaczyła. Runa:-To znaczy, że skoro w Alfheimie otwarta została próba wierności, dalej nas obowiązuje. I skończy się dopiero po zakończeniu finałowej rundy. Shad'Ya:-Ale to znaczy, że.. Przecież finał to będzie mordownia! 9 prób jednocześnie! Runa:-To jest właśnie trudność tego turnieju. Tore:-Faktycznie. Dlatego właśnie najlepiej będzie, jak to mówi Runa znaleźć schronienie. Ale nie na północy. Egir:-Nie radziłbym też iść na południe. Utgard jest pełen tajemnic, bardzo łatwo w nim idąc na południe dojść na północ. Sigrid:-Ten świat jest taki nielogiczny... Poza tym... on umiera Egirze.. czy nie moglibyśmy spróbować go odratować? Egir:-To zbędne. Jotunheim... czy jak wolicie Utgard zostanie wraz z Midgardem i Bifrostem zniszczony podczas Ragnaroku. Tore:-Wojna jest nieubłagalna.. Runa:-Niestety. To złe czasy. Jednak wraz z zakończeniem Zmierzchu Bogów narodzi się nowy świat. Gimlea. Tore:-Czy na Gimlei nie będzie wojen? Runa:-Tego nie wie nawet Mimir. Egir:-Musimy więc wybrać kierunek marszu. Tamci wyruszyli na zachód. Jako, że mamy trzymać się oddzielnie - zbyt wielka grupa może zwrócić uwagę Utgardian - proponuję wschód. Najprawdopodobniej i tak wkrótce się spotkamy. Runa:-Dobrze więc. Ruszajmy. Ruszyli, prawie w zupełnej ciszy. Chłód stawałsię nie do zniesienia, dlatego w pewnym momencie, bogowie poprosili Shad'Yę o wywołanie kojącego płomienia. Zapadła noc. --- --- --- --- --- --- --- Jotunheim jest lodową krainą koszmaru. Gdy zapada noc, szybko zapada się w sen, który często bywa tak potworny, że jest ostatnim snem w życiu. Jest to również pora, podczas której lodowe giganty, nienawidzące światła słonecznego wyruszają na łowy. Więc strzeż się, śmiertelny i nieśmiertelny - nigdy nie przybywaj do Utgardu w nocy. Tak wyryto na jednej z cegieł tylnej ściany Walhalli. Lecz młodzi bogowie nie mieli wyboru... Córka Thora wpatrywała się w nocne niebo, mimo zimna. Yrsa podeszła do niej. Yrsa:-Tęsknisz za Walhallą? Eithne:-Nie wiem, czy to, co odczuwam można nazwać tęsknotą. Po prostu czuję się, jakbym była w niewłaściwym miejscu. Yrsa:-To minie. Ja jestem przygnieciona poczuciem winy za tę sprawę z Elric'iem. Eithne:-Nie obwiniaj się o to. On i tak nigdy mnie nie kochał... Yrsa:-Często patrzysz w niebo. Dlaczego? Eithne:-Myślę, że w niebie znajduje się cząstka mej duszy, której mi brakuje. Może to jest właśnie ta druga połówka, którą nigdy nie był Elric.. Niebo.. To taka esencja mnie. Jakże chciałabym móc latać, nic nie jedząc, nie pijąc, po prostu zatracić się w niebie. Może nie jestem w stanie pokochać nikogo tak bardzo jak tę zmiennokolorową przestrzeń. Yrsa:-Może znajdziesz w kimś kiedyś cząstkę nieba? Eithne:-Nie wydaje mi się. Po tych słowach odeszła na spoczynek, ze swym młotem u boku, przygotowana na zło, które czeka na nią w sennych marzeniach. --- Shad'Ya śniła. Śniła o ucieczce z Muspelheimu, po tym, jak ojciec chciał ją zmusić do małżeństwa z kimś kogo nie znała. Nie rozumiała dlaczego to takie ważne, by przyszła królowa Muspelheimu miała męża. Od śmierci matki, jej ojciec był samotny, co wskazuje na to, że da się rządzić w pojedynkę. Uciekała przed coraz to nowymi wybrankami na jej małżonka. Skryła się w lesie. Nie wiedziała skąd w Muspelheim'ie wziął się las, ale cieszyło ją to. Znalazła sobie wygodną dziurę w ziemii i nie wychodziła z niej przez parę dni. Przynajmniej tak jej się zdawało, nie wiedziała, że to wszystko, co w tej chwili robiła było snem. Surturdottir była w rozpaczy. Przygnieciona własnym żalem, powoli umierała, nie zdając sobie nawet sprawy, że to co się dzieje, nie jest rzeczywiste. Chciała już się poddać, przekroczyć bramę Niflheimu, kiedy ujrzała światło. Nad wejściem do jej dziury stał tajemniczy mężczyzna podający jej rękę. Dziewczyna spostrzegła na jego palcu złoty pierścień otoczony àlfheimskim wzorem. Bez zastanowienia przyjęła pomoc - chciała żyć. Wydostała się z dziury i stanęła na równi z mężczyzną. Miał długie rude włosy i zielone oczy. Przypominał jej kogoś, lecz nie wiedziała kim był ten człowiek. Shad'Ya:-Jesteś kolejnym kandydatem mego ojca? Nie licz na to, że ci się uda. ?:-Nie poznajesz mnie? Shad'Ya:-Czy się kiedykolwiek spotkaliśmy? ?:-Uratowałem cię dziś od śmierci, Shad'Yo. I to nie pierwszy raz. Shad'Ya:-Nie rozumiem. Ja cię nie znam. ?:-Przypomnij sobie. Shad'Ya:-Kiedy miałabym cię poznać? Może, kiedy brałam udział w Turnieju o Życie... ?:-Ty nadal bierzesz w nim udział. Tylko śnisz. Musisz sobie to uświadomić. Prawie oblałaś próbę silnej woli. Shad'Ya przyjrzała się mu i nagle zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że przybysz musi mówić prawdę. W Muspelheim'ie nie mógł nagle wyrosnąć las. A ona nie mogła skutecznie uciec przed ojcem i jego rządaniami. Wybuchła płaczem. Czuła się słaba i samotna, zdana na swoją łaskę. Shad'Ya:-Nie pamiętam cię, ale proszę, przybyszu, pomóż mi.. nie ważne jak. Położyła głowę na jego ramieniu, jakby był kimś, kogo znała już długo. I wypłakała się, a on stał i cierpliwie czekał, aż się uspokoi, powtarzając cały jedno zdanie "Przypomnij sobie". Nagle Shad'Ya znieruchomiała i cofnęła się. Byle dalej od osoby, do której przed chwilą się przytulała. Shad'Ya:-Ja... ja wiem kim ty jesteś! Dlaczego pozwoliłeś mi na zbyt dużo. Ty jesteś... Nie mogła dokończyć, gdyż mężczyzna wraz z całym światem rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Shad'Ya obudziła się, leżąc na zimnej, zlodowaconej ziemii utgardskiej jaskini. Dziewczyna chwyciła mocno złoty medalion, zdając sobie sprawę, z tego, o kim śniła. Wstała i podeszła do ściany jaskini, tłukąc mocną o nią głową. Shad'Ya:-Beltherionie, czego ty ode mnie chcesz? --- --- --- --- --- --- --- Yrsa:-Eithne... Śpisz już? Eithne:-Nie... Yrsa:-To dobrze.. Boję się tu zasnąć. Eithne:-Jeśli mam być szczera - to ja też.. Poza tym dręczą mnie myśli... Yrsa:-Nie możesz zapomnieć o Elricu? Powiedz szczerze? Eithne:-Nie, to nie to. Gorszy od niego to już chyba tylko jego ojciec. Moje myśli dotyczą czegoś innego. Yrsa:-Możesz mi powiedzieć.. Eithne:-Zabiłam tak wielu... czy władcą powinien być morderca? Yrsa:-Robiłaś tylko to, co konieczne... Pomyśl ilu by zginęło, gdybyś nie zabijała gigantów! Eithne:-Powinnam działać inaczej... Oni działali z rozkazu ich władcy... Powinnam... Yrsa:-Nie zadręczaj się.. Eithne spojrzała na zmartwioną twarz Yrsy. Eithne:-Dlaczego mi pomagasz? W Midgardzie w obecnej sytuacji na pewno zostałybyśmy rywalkami... Yrsa:-Nie wydaje mi się. A to dlatego, że w przeciwieństwie do mnie - ty jesteś wspaniałą osobą. Wybaczającą, pomocną. Nie wiem, co ja bym zrobiła bez ciebie.. Ehh.. Musiałam komuś powiedzieć o dziecku.. Mam nadzieję, że cię to nie zasmuciło. Eithne:-Nie... Aczkolwiek muszę ci powiedzieć że ze względu na fakt, że jest to dziecko Elrica, nigdy nie będę mogła obdarzyć go sympatią. Mogę ci pomagać do porodu, ale potem będziesz musiała radzić sobie sama. Eithne wstała i zwróciła się w głąb jaskini, gdzie znalazła ciepłe miejsce do spania. Tym razem zasnęła prędko. --- --- --- --- --- --- --- Eithne w swym śnie dostała misję od Odyna - wybrać się na teren Lokiego i wykraść mu potężny artefakt. Nie miała pojęcia, jak miałby on wyglądać, wiedziała jednak, że gdy go ujrzy - rozpozna w nim to, co miała przynieść. Szła więc przez mroczne równiny Helheimu. Nie wiedziała, dlaczego była akurat w tym miejscu, miała tylko przeczucie mówiące jej, że tam powinna się wybrać. Drogę zastąpił jej Elric. Elric:-Tak łatwo nie odbierzesz skarbu mojego ojca. Eithne:-Zejdź mi z drogi, psie. Tym razem nie daruję ci życia! Elric:-Nie doceniasz mnie. Wzmocniłem się. Nie pokonasz mnie tak łatwo jak kiedyś. Eithne:-Nie masz pojęcia o mocy, jakiej użyczył mi Odyn. Elric:-Nawet jeśli - czy odważysz się to zrobić? Czy odbierzesz Yrsie ojca jej dziecka? Eithne:-Ty świnio! Zrobiłeś jej to, tylko po to, bym nie mogła cię zabić? Elric:-W przeciwieństwie do ciebie, Yrsa jest atrakcyjna, tak więc bycie z nią będzie czystą przyjemnością. Eithne:-Nie mogę więc cię zabić, ale dobrze wiesz, że potrafię torturować. Domyślam się też, że grasz na zwłokę. Lepiej od razu mnie przepuść... Elric ani drgnął, więc bogini chwyciła mocno młot i rzuciła się na niego, lecz ziemia pod jej stopami zaczęła się zapadać. Nagle Elric zmienił się w sokoła i usiadł na gałęzi drzewa. Powoli zaczął przybierać postać mężczyzny, śmiejącego się szyderczo. Eithne znieruchomiała. Eithne:-Ty jesteś... Loki wpatrywał się w nią triumfalnym wzrokiem. Loki:-Myślę, że wiesz.. Jakże łatwo cię pokonać, córko Thora. Eithne:-Czy myślałeś, że ta sztuczka z ziemią na długo mnie zatrzyma. Jesteś tylko oszustem, krętaczem. Ciebie też pokonam. Loki:-Twoja wola walki jest prawie taka jak u twego ojca.. Czy rzeczywiście myślałaś, że będzie tak łatwo? Miejsce, w którym teraz się znajdujesz, jest odporne na wszelkie moce Asgardian. Przegrałaś. Eithne:-Nie wierzę ci. Nigdy ci nie uwierzę. Loki:-Słusznie. Zauważ jednak jak łatwo cię zniszczyć, przybierając formę kogoś na kim ci kiedyś zależało.. Dlatego uczucia są zbędne. Osłabiają nas wszystkich. Eithne:-Już rozumiem po kim Elric odziedziczył te świńskie geny. Loki:-Dosyć tej dyskusji. Pora umierać. Coś ją poraziło, a potem poczuła ból tak silny, że nie wiedziała, że taki może istnieć. Krzyknęła. Eithne:-Nigdy... się... nie... poddam... Loki:-Masz silną wolę, ale to cię zniszczy - zobaczysz.. Obudziła się. W jej głowie wciąż rozbrzmiewały krzyki, jakie wydawała, będąc poddawaną torturom. Ze zdumieniem stwierdziła, że ma blizny we wszystkich odpowiednich miejscach. Z drugiej strony, jak wyuczoną na pamięć frazę, cały czas miała przed uszami jedno zdanie "Masz silną wolę...". Dźwięczało ono w niej i dawało jej niezwykłą satysfakcję. --- --- --- --- --- --- --- Śnił o swym domu na wyspie Hlesey, oblanej przez bezmiar wód.. Płynął.. Po tym wszystkim, co przeszedł w turnieju, woda orzeźwiała go i cieszyła. A największą satysfakcję dawał mu fakt, że Surtursdottir nie jest w stanie się tu dostać. Miał więc spokój od tego, jakże marnego pomiotu ognia. Nagle ujrzał płomień. Cała wyspa stanęła w ogniu. Z płomieni wyłania się mężczyzna podobny do Shad'Yi, lecz dojrzalszy i budzący większą grozę. Surtur:-Myślałeś, że uciekniesz? Twoja marna wyspa już za długo istnieje! Czas Ragnaroku nadszedł! Asgeir:-Nie pozwolę ci na to! Na jego słowa, jak na rozkaz podniosły się wody otaczające Hlesey! Asgeir:-Będę walczył o mój dom aż skonam! Nie oddam ci go! Surtur:-Czy myślisz, że twój marny żywioł jest w stanie coś mi zrobić? Poza tym... mam pomocnicę! Asgeir:-Twoja córka mnie nie przeraża! Surtur:-A kto powiedział, że o niej mówię? Zza pleców władcy Muspelheimu wyłania się Thyri. Asgeir:-THYRI?! Ty? NIE! Thyri:-Przykro mi, Asgeirze... Ogień jest bardziej poetycki. Asgeir:-Myślałem, że się dogadujemy. Thyri:-Surtur jest lepszym poetą od ciebie. I w dodatku on NA PRAWDĘ umie uczyć władania mieczem. Asgeir:-Thyri.. Thyri:-Ogłupiałeś, baranie? Myślisz, że kiedykolwiek chciałabym mieć cię za sprzymierzeńca? Asgeir rzucił się na dziewczynę i zaczął ją dusić. Surtur:-A więc tak łatwo zabijasz kogoś, na kim ci "zależało"? Asgeir:-Władco ognia, nie myśl, że jestem tak głupi jak przypuszczasz. To nie jest Thyri. Ona by tak nigdy nie powiedziała. Nie Thyri. Surtur:-Tym razem ci się udało bękarcie Agira, lecz następnym razem zdechniesz, jak pies - zapamiętaj to sobie. Asgeir chciał rzucić w niego włócznią, lecz wszystko zaczęło się rozmazywać.. Obudził się. Ujrzał pochylającą się nad nim wystraszoną Thyri. Thyri:-Coś się stało? Krzyczałeś? Asgeir:-Thyri... Thyri:-Tak? Asgeir:-Nigdy nie zadawaj się z Surturem. Bogini zaśmiała się serdecznie. Thyri:-Z tym potworem? Skąd w ogóle taki pomysł? W odpowiedzi uśmiechnął się. Asgeir:-Z nikąd Thyri, z nikąd. --- --- --- --- --- --- --- Egir błądził w ciemności, zadziwiony tym, co widzi. Nie wiedział, gdzie się znajduje. Młody bóg śmierci nie miewał snów, przez co to, co teraz widział wydawało mu się strasznie nieprawdopodobne. Błądził po ciemnym lesie. Towarzyszyła mu jakaś dziewczyna, resztki świadomości podpowiadały mu, że ma na imię Therya. Therya:-Już prawie dotarliśmy. Therya pociągnęła go za warkocz. Therya:-Nie stój tak - chciałeś ją zobaczyć? Egir chciał spytać o kogo chodzi, lecz niewidzialny klin zablokował mu język... Tym czasem Therya ciągnęła go coraz głębiej w ciemność. Therya:-Jesteś za wolny. Nigdy jej nie uratujesz jak tak dalej pójdzie. Musisz iść przodem. Coś zmusiło Egira, by ją wyprzedził, wciąż jednak przyglądał się kątem oka dziewczynie. Była człowiekiem, lecz miała w sobie coś nieludzkiego. Popchnęła go. Żadna normalna ludzka kobieta, nie dotknęłaby nawet boga śmierci. Nie miał jednak czasu, by o tym myśleć, gdyż stanęli przed ciemną grotą, przy której stała tabliczka z napisem "Ty, który tu wchodzisz, porzuć wszelką nadzieję".. Therya:-Ten, kto tworzył ten szyld, musiał inspirować się Dantem Alighierim... Egir nie miał pojęcia o kogo chodzi. Zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że musiał jakimś cudem wylądować w przyszłości. Therya:-No już! Idziesz? Ja nie mogę się tam z tobą udać, to twoja misja. Chyba, że tchórzysz? Egir nie mógł pokazać po sobie strachu, którego z resztą nie odczuwał. Wszedł do tajemniczego miejsca i udał się w głąb tunelu. Nie zastał żadnych poważnych niebezpieczeństw - czymże było wszelkie zło tego świata dla boga? To tylko Midgard.. Całkiem szybko doszedł do końca korytarza. Zauważył dziewczynę przybitą do ściany. Ludzką dziewczynę. Gwoździe przebijały jej ręce, a liny krępowały nogi.. Mimo to, jej twarz pozostała niewzruszona. ?:-Egir! Wiedziałam, że po mnie przyjdziesz! Egir poczuł, że stracił panowanie nad swoim ciałem. Przyszedł tu, by uratować człowieka? Czy ta cała Therya chciała z niego zakpić? Zaczął rozwiązywać dziewczynę, lecz wcale tego nie chciał. Wciąż nie mógł mówić, a tak bardzo pragnął powiedzieć jej, jak żałosną jest kreaturą. Gdy dziewczyna była już wolna, rzuciła mu się na szyję. Przeszły go dreszcze. Chciał ją zabić, wypatroszyć, torturować, patrzeć jak umiera, lecz nie kontrolował swego ciała. Pragnął krzyczeć, lecz głos nie powrócił. Zamknął oczy starając się nie myśleć o tej ohydnej blond pijawce, która się go uczepiła. Czemu właściwie, na Lokiego, nie mógł jej z siebie zrzucić? Bogowie, co za tortura.. Egir nienawidził wszelkich przejawów uczuć, dlatego prawie skonał, gdy usłyszał, jak dziewczyna mówi mu, że go kocha. Nazwała go "kochanym wybawcą". Bóg chciał, by ten koszmar już się skończył. Cierpiał. Nawet jego spojrzenie, nawet ono go oszukało. Nie mógł kontrolować nawet jego. Czuł się jak pusty duch uwięziony w nie swoim ciele. Ale wytrwał. Wytrwał i nie dał się załatwić, jakiejś marnej ludzkiej kreaturze. Walczył z całej siły i w końcu odzyskał władzę przynajmniej nad swoim językiem. Egir:-Odejdź ode mnie lub zginiesz. Dziewczyna cofnęła się. ?:-Nie pamiętasz mnie? Co w ciebie w ogóle wstąpiło, Egirze? Jeszcze przedwczoraj mówiłeś mi, że mnie kochasz! Egir skrzywił się. Cóż za paskudny koszmar. Egir:-Wyrd. Wyrd, wyłaź. Nie wiem czemu uknułaś, aby taki sen mi się przytrafił, ale nie pokonasz mnie nim. Ujawnij się i przyznaj do swej porażki. Wtedy odezwała się blondynka. ?:-Zaliczyłeś tę próbę Egirze.. Mimo to, ja cię dopadnę. Chociażby za dwa tysiące lat. Spotkamy się, zobaczysz... Egir obudził się w jaskini, w której przebywała cała jego drużyna. Gdy ujrzał, że wciąż znajduję się w Utgardzie, w Turnieju Bogów, odetchnął z ulgą. "Miłość", pomyślał... Cóż za niedorzeczne uczucie.. --- --- --- --- --- --- --- Yrsa była szczęśliwa. Miała w Aithne przyjaciółkę, a teraz mogła w końcu zobaczyć Elrica. Przybył do niej, do Wanaheimu, by zobaczyć się z nią i ze swoim synem. Cieszyła się. Kochała go z całej siły. Elric:-Witaj, Yrso... mam dla ciebie wieści. Bogini z uśmiechem podbiegła do swego ukochanego. Yrsa:-Słucham. Elric:-Wyjaśniliśmy sobie z Eithne pewne sprawy... i wracam do niej. Yrsę przeszedł dreszcz. Yrsa:-Co? Jak to? A nasz syn? Elric:-Przykro mi - byłaś jedynie moim pocieszeniem po Eithne. Ona jest mą prawdziwą miłością. Yrsa:-A-ale... ale... jak to? Elric:-Kto chciałby głupią i pustą boginię miłości, która przy pierwszej lepszej okazji odbiera przyjaciółce mężczyznę? Nawet głupi śmiertelnik by cię nie pokochał? Yrsa:-Elric.. ale ja na prawdę cię kocham! Nie chciałam zrobić Eithne na złość... Elric:-Zaiste masz zmartwienie, albowiem moja nienawiść do ciebie jest wielka. Yrsa:-Odejdź. Elric:-I teraz jeszcze mnie wyganiasz. Och, rzeczywiście bardzo mnie "kochasz". Yrsa:-Tak Loki, wyganiam cię. Przejrzałam cię, gdy tylko powiedziałeś "wyjaśniliśmy sobie z Eithne pewne sprawy..". Ona nienawidzi Elric'a, tu nie ma nic do wyjaśniania, ale najwyraźniej tobie jest na rękę, by była z twoim synem! Chcesz zabrać córkę Thorowi, prawda? "Elric" zaczął przybierać swą prawdziwą postać. Czarne włosy urosły do kostek, twarz wygładziła się. Cerę miał idealnie gładką nie licząc jednej szramy na policzku. Był również wyższy, a oczy miał błękitne. Loki:-Widzę, że nie jesteś tak tępa, jak myślałem. Będziesz dobrą kobietą dla Elrica.. Yrsa:-Twój plan odebrania Eithne Thorowi się nie powiedzie! Nie rozdzielisz nas z Elriciem.. Loki:-Masz rację, zostawię was razem, lecz są jeszcze inne sposoby, by mu ukraść córkę. Yrsa:-Nie pozwolę ci na to! Loki:-Och, nie będziesz miała na to wpływu... Zniknął, śmiejąc się szyderczo, a Yrsa obudziła się zlana potem. Będzie musiała chronić Eithne. Ale jak? Jak, skoro nie była nawet wojowniczką? Elric jej w tym nie pomoże, tego była pewna... to w końcu wola jego ojca.. Zerknęła na Eithne, która spała z grymasem na twarzy. --- --- --- --- --- --- --- Thyri zajmowała się tym, co zwykle - pisała wiersz. Była wycieńczona, po ćwiczeniach z Asgeirem. Zależało jej na tym, by nauczyć się bronić, w końcu turniej, w którym się znajdowała tego wymagał. Zamknęła oczy... i nagle znalazła się w zielonym raju. Wokół niej rosły drzewa, tajemnicze istoty krążyły wśród krzewów i dzikich kwiatów. Thyri:-To miejsce... jest przepiękne... Moja poetycka dusza cieszy się, jak.. Bogini zaczęła śpiewać i tańczyć. Zza drzewa wyszła znajoma jej para. Wyglądali na zakochanych. Thyri ujrzała ich twarze. Shad'Ya i Asgeir. W jednej chwili, cała jej radość zniknęła. Asgeir zauważył Thyri i uśmiechnął się do Shad'Yi. Asgeir:-Widzisz? To ona. Wierzyła, że cokolwiek dla mnie znaczy... Że ma jakiekolwiek szansę. Bogini towarzysząca mu roześmiała się głośno. Shad'Ya:-Głupia. Czy nie wie, że przeciwieństwa się przyciągają? To przecież często używana, poetycka maksyma. Asgeir:-A może tak na prawdę nie jest poetką? Thyri poczuła się, jakby ktoś wbił jej nóż w brzuch, by powoli umierała, w wielkich cierpieniach. Wraz z nią, zaczęło zamarzać cudowne otoczenie. Asgeir:-Co tak stoisz? Dziwisz się? Miałem dość twej nieudolności. Nawet małpa nauczyłaby się szybciej władać mieczem. Thyri:-A-ale... to JEJ nienawidzisz... Asgeir:-Jesteś tego pewna? Mi się wydaje, że ciebie.. Shad'Ya:-Chodźmy stąd, kochanie, bo ta marna pseudopoetka mnie gorszy. Thyri:-NIE JESTEM PSEUDOPOETKĄ! Asgeir:-Jak dla mnie jesteś - wiesz czemu nikt w Turnieju nie chce słuchać twoich wierszy? Wcale nie dlatego, że nie ma czasu - po prostu są tak beznadziejne. Thyri zaczęła płakać. Shad'Ya:-Do tego emocjonalnie niestała... Już nawet Elric zasługuje na większą aprobatę. Thyri:-Shad'Ya! STÓJ! Ty przecież kochasz kogoś innego! Shad'Ya:-Ja? Niby kogo? Thyri:-Nie wiem, kim on jest, ale to o nim śnisz zdecydowanie za często. Sigrid mi doniosła.. Shad'Ya:-Och... na prawdę? Więc muszę cię zma... Asgeir zasłonił jej usta ręką i w tej chwili rozpłynęła się w powietrzu. Asgeir:-Zaliczyłaś próbę... *zmienił się w Wili'ego* Ten test miał sprawdzić, czy jest w tobie nienawiść. Nie zareagowałaś negatywnie na Shad'Yę, mimo, że mówiła najgorsze rzeczy, które mógłby usłyszeć poeta. Zaimponowałaś bogom.. Z tymi słowami Thyri uniosła powieki i zdała sobie sprawę, że to wszystko było snem. Asgeir siedział obok niej. Asgeir:-Coś się stało? Zasnęłaś... Thyri odetchnęła ciężko. Thyri:-Shad'Ya... mam jej dość.. Asgeir:-Nie ma się co dziwić. Moja nienawiść do niej wzrasta z każdą chwilą. Thyri:-Nie jestem tego taka pewna... Bóg pobladł. Asgeir:-Co ci się śniło. Rozpłakała się. Thyri:-Nie chcesz wiedzieć.. Asgeir:-Nie muszę. Obiecuję ci, że zawsze będę cię przed nią bronił. A teraz... nie myśl już o niej, nie jest tego warta. Thyri starała się, lecz słowa "przeciwieństwa się przyciągają" ciążyły jej na umyśle przez cały czas. Nie była w stanie zasnąć po raz drugi. --- --- --- --- --- --- --- Tymczasem, gdzieś w Helheimie, Kłamca wpatrywał się w niebo, jakby czekał na czyjeś przybycie. Był zirytowany, porażką własnego syna. Myślał, że stać go na więcej, jednak pomylił się. Nie był godny mierzyć się nawet z tą dziewuchą, pomiotem Boga Piorunów, a co dopiero z samym Thorem. W końcu Elric pojawił się. Loki spojrzał na niego z nienawiścią. Loki:-Nie tego od ciebie oczekiwałem.. Elric:-Przykro mi ojcze, nie mogłem wypełnić misji, którą mi zleciłeś. Loki:-Czy to takie trudne - utrzymać przy sobie jedną, głupią córkę Thora? Elric:-Ojcze, nie do tego mnie przygotowywałeś. Ona nie jest w ogóle podobna do swego ojca! Poza tym, ja naprawdę zakochałem się w Yrsie! Loki:-Miłość to nieważne uczucie... Elric:-Ja nie będę się mieszać w twoje sprzeczki z Thorem. Jeśli chcesz obrócić Eithne przeciw Thorowi, sam się tym zajmij. Już to widzę - wielki Loki z córką swego zaprzysiężonego wroga. Loki:-Uważaj na swój język, bo możesz go stracić. Elric:-Zabijesz własnego syna? Loki:-Twoje życie mnie nie obchodzi. Zawiodłeś. Zasługujesz na śmierć. Elric:-W takim razie się przeliczyłeś, ojcze. Jestem ci równy mocą. Poza tym wiem dużo więcej o Eithne niż ty. A to na niej ci zależało, prawda? Jest dla Thora najcenniejszą rzeczą, a ty zrobisz wszystko, by on cierpiał. Tak więc jeśli chcesz, by twój plan się powiódł, musisz zachować mnie przy życiu. Loki rzucił mu nienawistne spojrzenie, po czym odwrócił się i odszedł. --- --- --- --- --- --- --- Runa śniła o tym, jak wygrała turniej. Została władcą Gimlei, rządziła sprawiedliwie. Jednakże przepowiednie Wyrd nie spełniły się do końca - Gimlea nie była pozbawiona zła. Przeżyli tacy tyrani jak Loki i Surtur. Nie tak miało być. Runa musiała wybrać się na wojnę. Na wojnę przeciwko dwum największym postrachom bogów... W dodatku Eithne i Shad'Ya gdzieś zniknęły, więc nie miała do pomocy swych najlepszych wojwoniczek. Egir odmówił pomocy, a Throst wybrał się gdzieś, do innego wymiaru w poszukiwaniu sensu bytu. Jako, że większość Einherjerów zginęło podczas Ragnaroku, jej misja była naprawdę ciężka. Bogini przechadzała się po ruinach Walhalli - tyle zostało z niegdyś wielkiego pałacu Odyna... Ragnarok pozostawił po sobie jedynie zgliszcza. Władczyni miała dwie opcje: Walczyć z tym poparciem, które uda jej się zdobyć lub próbować negocjować pokój. Runa wpatrywała się w niebo, z nadzieją, że stanie się cud i nie będzie musiała podejmować tak ważnej decyzji. Po raz pierwszy w życiu się bała. Nie chciała zaszkodzić Gimlei.. Zdecydowała się na negocjacje. Po Ragnaroku nikt nie miał ochoty na kolejną wojnę, w dodatku musiała ukryć przed ludźmi fakt, że Gimlea nie jest tak idealna, jak miała być. Stawiła się u swoich wrogów o zmroku, tak by nikt jej nie widział. Loki:-Chciałaś nas widzieć.. Runa:-Mam sprawę.. Surtur:-A czego Władczyni Gimlei może chcieć od swoich wrogów? Runa:-Nie chcę wojny. Ludzie wystarczająco wycierpieli w Ragnaroku... Surtur:-I ty jesteś córką Mimira? Powinnaś być rozsądniejsza... Ragnarok jeszcze się nie skończył. Wszystko musi spłonąć. Nagle do namiotu weszła para żołnierzy. Unieruchomili Runę. Surtur:-Związać ją. Loki:-Mądre posunięcie.. Teraz pokażemy mieszkańcom tego lądu, że ich władczyni jest nikim.. Surtur:-Szkoda, że ani moja córka, ani twój syn tego nie doceni. Runa:-Eithne ci tego nie wybaczy! Loki:-Doprawdy? *szyderczy śmiech* A co ty o tym myślisz, Eithne? Z cienia wyłoniła się znajoma postać córki Thora. Eithne:-To jak najbardziej dobry pomysł. Mówiłam wam, że Runa to przełknie.. Runa:-TY?! Przecież ich nienawidzisz! Eithne:-Staję tylko po słusznej stronie. Runa:-Po tej samej stronie co ELRIC. Ty nie jesteś Eithne, odejdź. Loki:-A jednak jest sprytna. Widzisz to? Zaliczyła próbę. Surtur:-Rzeczywiście. Być może faktycznie wygra Turniej.. Cały świat zaczął się rozmazywać i Runa zbudziła się. Odetchnęła po czym spojrzała w gwiazdy.. --- --- --- --- --- --- --- Sen Sigrid był najbardziej realistyczny ze wszystkich. Stała tu, w Utgardzie, pośród śniegu. Jej bose stopy czuły chłód zakażonej ziemi. Spojrzała w niebo, pokryte wiecznymi chmurami. Sigrid:-To miejsce, ta ziemia cierpi.. Wiele bym dała, by móc mu pomóc.. Usiadła na zimnym podłożu i zerknęła do swego sajdaka. Leki, które się w nim znajdowały nadawały się jedynie do leczenia ludzkich ran. Ziemia nie była człowiekiem. Sigrid nie wyczuwała jej w ten sposób, co ludzi. I nagle coś jej zaświtało. Przecież nigdy nie próbowała tak wyczuć ziemi. Sięgnęła umysłem w głąb ziemi, szukając jej esencji, źródła choroby, które mogłaby wyleczyć. Przed oczami ukazała jej się istota, najprawdopodobniej będąca jedną z Landvættir, duchem tego lądu. Sigrid:-Jesteś Utgardem, prawda? Postać skinęła głową. Sigrid:-Powiedz mi - co jest przyczyną twojej choroby? Duch po dłuższym zastanowieniu przemówił. Utgard:-Złe moce.. dużo złych mocy. Król lodowych olbrzymów... on wciąż wyznaje Ymira. Pragnie zniszczyć Asgard.. Sigrid:-Tak, wiem... Ragnarok... Ale jak mam ci pomóc? Utgard:-Zabij go. Zabij go. Zabij Kłamcę. Sigrid:-Kłamcę? Ale... kto jest tym kłamcą? Utgard:*znika*-Zabij Kłaaaaaamcęęęę... Sigrid przetarła oczy. Landvættir już zniknęła. Dziewczyna pozostała sama na martwej, lodowej ziemi.. Głos z nieba:-Słyszałem twą rozmowę z Landvætir, duchem Utgardu. Nigdy ci się nie uda mnie zgładzić. A teraz, to miejsce, któremu chcesz tak pomóc, stanie się twoim grobem. Ziemia zaczęła się zapadać. Sigrid krzyczała. Krzyczała. I krzyczała. Obudziła się zlana potem, zastanawiając się, czy Landvættir była prawdziwa, a jeśli tak - to czy mówiąc 'Kłamca', chodziło jej o boga... czy olbrzyma? --- --- --- --- --- --- --- Tore ujrzał Wielką Wojnę. Głód, Zaraza i Bieda spustoszyły cały Midgard. Ludzie, skrępowani łańcuchami fizycznego cierpienia krzyczeli do nieba "Tore, Bogu Pokoju, gdzie byłeś, gdy cię wzywaliśmy?" Wszystko, to - cała ta sceneria przyprawiały Tore'a o żal. Czuł, że zrobił coś źle. Hellia:-Och, czyż to nie spóźniony bóg pokoju? Tore odwrócił się, by spojrzeć w twarz bogini śmierci. Tore:-Ty.. Hellia:-Nawet nie jest mi przykro. To Ragnarok, nie powstrzymasz wojen! Tore:-Nie dało się powstrzymać Ragnaroku? Hellia:-Nie narodziłabym się, gdyby nie Ragnarok, więc nie byłoby to w moim interesie.. Tore:-A więc powiadasz, że jeśli byś się nie narodziła, nie nastąpiłby Ragnarok? Helia:-Nic takiego nie powiedziałam. Tore:-Hellia... bogini śmierci... Zwana również Hel, jak jej kraina... Hellia:-NIE POWTARZAJ WIADOMOŚCI O MNIE W MOJEJ OBECNOŚCI! Tore nie słuchał jej. Tore:-Narodzona z Lokiego i Angerbody... W czasach turnieju... bo domyśliłem się, że to sen, nie rzeczywistość - wciąż jestem w turnieju, a teraz jedynie śnię o Ragnaroku. A tobie dziękuję, zdradziłaś mi, jak go powstrzymać. Hellia:-Ych... ten przygłup przeszedł próbę.. Tore:-Co trzeba zrobić, by... Świat rozwiał się, a Tore zbudził się. Tore:-Jeśli Loki nie zwiąże się z Angerbodą, nie narodzi się Jormungand, Fenris ani Hellia... tak więc nie odbędzie się Ragnarok... i ten Turniej okaże się bez sensu. To dobrze. Tylko.. czy do tego... nie trzeba zabić Angerbody? Runa:-Zabić olbrzymkę lub znaleźć Lokiemu kogoś innego.. Tore odwrócił się. Nie wiedział, że Runa go podsłuchuje. Runa:-To dobry plan, objawił ci się we śnie? Tore:-Można tak powiedzieć. Runa:-Tak więc zaliczyłeś próbę... I to z dobrym wynikiem. Tore:-Co masz na myśli, mówiąc 'znaleźć Lokiemu kogoś innego'? Przecież nie mamy na niego wpływu. Runa:-Ja tylko rozważałam każdą możliwość, lecz faktycznie... w tym wypadku trzeba będzie zabić Angerbodę... I Sigyn. Tore:-Czemu Sigyn? Runa:-Kto wie, jak nie druga żona to może pierwsza urodzi mu takie potwory? Należy ją także zgładzić.. Tore:-Racja. Runa:-Egir! Chodź tutaj. Egir:-Domyślam się, że chcesz, abym coś zrobił. Być może... kogoś zabił? Runa:-Zgadza się. Posłuchaj tylko... --- --- --- --- --- --- --- Przykuto go do skały w głębi ziemi z daleka od nieba, by cierpiał karę Lokiego. Throst zaciągnął się gęstym powietrzem, które ledwo przechodziło mu przez krtań. Chciał krzyczeć, lecz honor mu zabraniał. Nas sobą ujrzał Lokiego. Loki:-Że też najpotężniejszy z bogów, ten który z łatwością zabiłby Odyna, skończył tak marnie. Throst:-To powinna być twoja dola.. Loki:-Trzeba było się bronić, a nie dać się osądzić... Throst:-To jest prawdziwe cierpienie, ale wiesz, psi synu? Mam silną wolę. I udowodnię to. Wiem co tu się dzieje. Myślisz, że jestem tak tępy jak pozostała dziewiątka uczestników i nie umiem odróżnić rzeczywistości od snu? Loki:-Turniej skończył się rok temu, pogódź się z tym. Throst:-Utgard to miejsce, którego sekrety poznałem już dawno. Wiesz w ogóle z kim rozmawiasz? Zanim przyszedłem na ten świat, w Asgardzie, Byłem. BYŁEM istnieniem. To ja dałem Surturowi moc, by stworzył Yggdrasil z Otchłani Ginnungapap. Ja powołałem do życia Ymira, by z niego szczątków Odyn wraz z braćmi stworzyli świat. Przy tobie jest kimś więcej niż Wszechojciec. Ta galaktyka, o ile w ogóle wiesz co to znaczy, jest moją własnością. Loki rozpłynął się, a przed Throstem, który śmiał się szyderczo pojawił się Wili. Wili:-Przeszedłeś próbę najlepiej, nie okazałeś nawet cienia strachu. Prawie uwierzyłem w twą wypowiedź o władcy Galak... czegoś. Throst:-Ani jedno słowo, które padło z moich ust nie było fałszywe. Wili:-To znaczy... że naprawdę.. byłbyś w stanie... zabić... Odyna? Throst:-Odyn nie jest tak potężny, jak ci się wydaje. Owszem, byłbym w stanie. Nie zamierzam jednak tego zrobić tak długo, jak stoimy po jednej stronie. Jego rządy są słuszne. Wili:-Dlaczego więc... ktoś tak potężny uczestniczy w turnieju amatorów? Throst:-Ponieważ... pragnę odebrać MÓJ tron bez wywoływania wojny gorszej niż Ragnarok, która nadeszłaby, gdybym siłą próbował wedrzeć się na tron Gimlei. Wili:-Więc.. jeśli przegrasz,.. a władcą okaże się ktoś według ciebie niegodny tronu to... Throst:-...zniszczę go i pozabijam wszystkich, będących po jego stronie. Ciąg Dalszy Nastąpi. . . Jak ci się podobał ten odcinek? Cudowny.. Nawet lepszy od Alfheimu. Bardzo mi się podoba, ale.. zakończenie w takim momencie?! Pisz dalej! Beznadzieja. Usuń lepiej tę żałosną fikcję. Nie podoba mi się, ale.. jest jeszcze nadzieja - popraw się. Która część jak do tej pory podobała ci się bardziej? Alfheim Jotunheim/Utgard Kategoria:Odcinki Zmierzchu Bogów